Possession
by Robin Mask
Summary: Shikamaru/Kankuro. One shot, set before Shippuden.


**Possession**

**A/N**: This is my first Naruto fanfiction, but it's previously unpublished to this site. To stop the hassle of people having to switch sites to read all my works I posted it here. Pardon the quality, it was written a little while back, I have improved since then. This is set during an unspecified time just before Shippuden.

**Warning: **Hard Yaoi, some bad language.

* * *

Huh, it's strange how your memory can play tricks on you . . .

The last time they'd been in the Leaf Village he'd had memories of it being a pretty dull place, nothing much seemed to happen and the only bright side to being there was the weather, no one could deny after all that a lush forest was much better to hang around than a dry desert. In fact the only time anything had happened last time was when -. Well, best not to dwell on the past, right? If Kankuro remembered everything that happened back then it would mean the Leaf Shinobi would too, and even if the two villages were on speaking terms now he didn't exactly want to remind them of the previous bad blood. Still before it had just been boring, now it was suicidally so.

Security had been upped so much that it meant there was little much of excitement to do, it also meant all you had to do was sneeze and the new fifth Hokage would be right on your ass, and with Naruto and Sakura off training and Sasuke nowhere to be found it meant the whole town had quietened down. You wouldn't have thought it . . . After all the pair in the green suits were hyper at the best of times and the internal rivalries of the Hyuga's never seemed to end, but with the break up of Team Seven the whole damned place had fallen into a silent stupor. Everyone he'd met those few years were now desperately trying to become Chunin, the few that had were desperately trying to be Jounin, and the Jounin were just trying to survive the incessant missions. He couldn't figure it out himself – here was a beautiful enough village with a variety of characters and yet everyone wanted to be someplace else: always competing, fighting, and striving to be better. What was wrong with just staying where you were . . .?

Damn it, he should never have agreed to come with Temari to this dump. There was plenty to do at home as it was, this place didn't need him moping around the shadow of a Chunin Exam Proctor, and he certainly didn't want to be listening to boring details of which day was best, who was able to fit the timetable to monitor examinations, whose turn it was to host – it'd been boring enough as a participant, let alone now when he just didn't care!

In a final fit of boredom he'd shrugged off Temari during yet another meeting with Shikamaru; with a wave of his hand he simply dismissed himself, grabbed a bowl of ramen and headed off leisurely towards the forest. It wasn't long before he found a nice, unoccupied clearing just outside the metal gates to what was affectionately termed 'the forest of death' but far enough from the village itself not to be disturbed. True training wasn't what he had in mind when he followed Temari here, certainly not training alone, but it was better than listening to those two Chunin banter on, right? So training it was.

Of course nothing ever went right . . .

He was testing out one of the new puppets, one a lot more complex than Karasu, and he had perfect control of it – perfect – but he'd be damned if the right arm would work properly! He'd tried everything to get it to work and yet all he seemed to do was waste chakra or tangle the strings with the others, it wasn't as though this should be so hard – he was a master at this after all – but maybe it was just the stress, or lack of practise, but this was turning out to be a lot harder than he'd thought it'd be. Maybe he should just give up? If he came back at this with a fresh mind after some sleep it might make things a lot easier in the long run . . .

"What a drag . . ."

Jumping at the sound of another voice Kankuro's concentration broke completely, the strings on his puppet slackened and broke and the whole thing collapsed in a heap on the forest floor, turning around he caught sight of the Shikamaru leaning against one of the tree trunks.

He was staring out onto Kankuro's training with that lazy half-lidded gaze he gave most things, his tanned face relaxed and dreary as if the day itself was too much to handle, yet for some reason he kind of pulled the look off . . . He didn't look exhausted or lazy or arrogant, he just looked relaxed and peaceful, he had a kind of aura about him that fascinated Kankuro and as much as he hated to admit it attracted him in a way. Just looking at Shikamaru had his heart beating in ways he couldn't quite name, had his lips going dry as nerves kicked in and had his stomach growing butterflies, it was strange really but he had a kind of crush on the guy, even if he could never admit it. The way his Chunin vest clung to him, the way he stood with hands in pockets looking so confident and strong, the way his pulled back hair showed his face off perfectly, it was all so alluring. What was he thinking? Like he stood a chance with Shikamaru!

"You got a problem, pipsqueak?" Kankuro asked trying to sound as angry as he could, despite the fact he just knew he was blushing, "Shouldn't you be with Temari or something?"

"Nah," He answered, his head tilted to one side as he scratched inside his ear with a finger, staring out at the puppet with total disinterest, "We sorted out the main stuff a while back, we'll finish up tomorrow or the day after, for now I just need a rest. I thought as you were training it might be worth checking out, you know, something to do and all that, guess I was wrong . . ."

The way his sentences trailed off like that. Kankuro couldn't figure out I that lazy trait was uncontrollably cute or just downright annoying; every time the Chunin spoke he'd just leave his words hanging in the air as if they were nothing at all, but it added to his almost mysterious persona. There was more to Shikamaru than anyone saw, something unique and special, something that drew you in and made you question just why he was what he was. Damn it, everything he did was just so - . . . Ugh, great, now Kankuro was doing it too! To lazy to even finish a thought.

With a groan of frustration he turned his full attention to the other Shinobi; Shikamaru didn't seem pretty interested at all in what was going on which was almost depressing really, for some reason he wanted to impress him – show off his skills with the puppets, show he was more than just a rookie ninja – but it'd all failed so spectacularly. He knew he shouldn't have cared what the other thought but he did! Ugh, this was starting to seem like some high school crush or something, but each time he looked over to the Nara his heart sped rapidly and each time he thought about disappointing the other his heart seemed to stop. They'd barely crossed paths those two years ago but now – now he'd been around Temari so much – they'd met so much more often, gotten to know each other and it'd been . . . you know . . . nice. Still, who was he fooling? The guy was probably straight as a ruler, true he often complained about how much he disliked women but didn't most guys do that anyway? Nah, he didn't stand a chance, why he was torturing himself over a guy impossible to get he had no clue.

"Hey, err," Kankuro said turning his attention half-heartedly back to his latest puppet, trying to think of a name whilst he began reattaching the chakra strings slowly, "Temari might be a bit annoyed if you just ditch her after the work stuff, I mean aren't boyfriends meant to hang out with their girlfriends and all that?"

"You think I'm dating her? Oh please! Those women are all the same," Rolling his eyes he collapsed back against the tree trunk and gazed off into the sky, without a cloud in sight and the sun burning bright it was truly a beautiful day, a day for new beginnings and fresh starts, a true spring day if one ever existed. "I mean I know she's your sister and all and I have a lot of respect for her, some of her strategies can't be beat and it takes a lot of work to keep up with her in a match, but when push comes to shove she's just like the rest of them . . . Bossy, loud, superficial. What's sad is she's probably the only girl I like too, but not like that . . ."

Kankuro smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Right, he'd advanced a lot since his Genin days and he knew he could do this! He'd checked the puppet over a million times and it was fine, Shikamaru was a pretty damn good distraction but in the heat of battle he'd have to ignore all distractions so perhaps it was good he was here, he'd reattached the chakra strings so all that was left was to make this thing work -! Kuroari. Yeah, that seemed like a good name, so why not make Kuroari work and show Shikamaru just what a Puppet Master was good for! With a few flicks of his wrist the large object was up on its feet and working perfectly, all except for that one arm . . . Damn it! Would it ever work? Maybe no one would notice, after all what was one arm out of six? Still, this was a matter of principle! He couldn't ignore his flaws, he had to improve them and master them, this would work, it had to work!

Sighing Shikamaru watched as Kankuro struggled. He could tell the talent in the older guy and certainly the chakra control was virtually flawless, but something was off and the right upper-arm was obviously not working. He was pretty comfortable where he was but he was a Chunin now, he had responsibilities and had to be mature, if he could help Kankuro out then he should do it instead of lazing around, that was what a respectable Shinobi of the Leaf Village did, right?

Dragging his body away from the tree he crossed into the clearing and began to walk away from Kankuro, within a minute or so he was standing before the latest in the Sand Village's puppet arsenal and raised his arms, his hands coming together to prepare for the jutsu moves. His eyes met Kankuro's for a brief moment in time – the look they shared was something Shikamaru couldn't describe, there seemed to be a mixture of fear and passion in those eyes opposing him, something wild and untamed but whatever emotion it was he couldn't quite place it. The puppet stilled in its movements but stayed upright so clearly the chakra strings were still attached, which was good because that was how this was going to work, but still what was it he saw in those eyes? What was Kankuro feeling? Maybe – maybe he was reading too much into it but he hoped (no prayed) that it was the same as what he was feeling, a blend of love and lust with of course the curiosity of what it would all be like faded in. No, like hell would Kankuro want him let alone want to be with him . . .

"Listen up," He said stifling a yawn and shaking his head to dislodge the wild thoughts going around, "I'm going to Shadow Possession that thing and make it move, alright? Hopefully if I get that right arm working then you'll be able to feel the pull on your chakra strings and work out where you were going wrong before, just match up the feeling of the chakra to the movements the arm makes and you'll know how to move it accordingly next time around."

"That's a pretty smart idea there," Kankuro replied in genuine awe.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up, okay?"

With a deep breath he cast his Shadow Possession and waited. With the sun the way it was and the size of the puppet plus his close proximity it meant casting the jutsu was a piece of cake, of course he'd only recently learnt how to use the jutsu on inanimate objects but he didn't need to tell Kankuro that, plus so far it seemed to be going quite well. He tested his control out by making the puppet do a short dance and when he proved his control he gave a subtle smirk, okay that just meant moving the arm now; with a few short moves he worked the arm and left the rest of the body alone, judging by the look of concentration on Kankuro's face his idea was going well, and then – Kankuro's whole expression changed into one of total victory – and it was clear he'd sorted it all out. Dropping his jutsu he smiled as he watched Kankuro go to town on the puppet; he had it punching, chopping, slapping and everything – guess his idea worked after all.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Kankuro. Truth be told he kind of liked the guy; he had a really passion for what he did and worked hard to do it, he was loyal and kind-hearted and forgave people when they needed it most – even Gaara – and there was a kind of soft and shy side to him that most people didn't see, something untouched and unsure that he liked. He was pretty handsome too, well without the make-up he and his brother seemed to favour but come to think of it most ninjas around here had some sort of gimmick going on, but still he was kind of cute. He couldn't help but wonder what those hands would be like, hands so skilled at chakra usage and the dexterity needed for the strings, what would they be like on him? Touching him, holding him, caressing him?

After a long moment the puppet stopped moving and collapsed to the floor. Shikamaru broke out of his daydream abruptly and gazed across to Kankuro, it seemed he'd been staring at the other ninja and he'd just noticed, he was gazing back with a cute blush over his cheeks and his lips parted almost temptingly. He – he had to be reading too much into that look, right? Right. Still, the way Kankuro stood so tall and relaxed, his dark lips moist as his long tongue seeped out to caress those lips, it all looked so inviting, so goddamn sexy . . . Gasping Shikamaru shot his head to the side and tried to hold back a blush, his pants suddenly feeling too tight and God he hoped Kankuro didn't notice his erection!

"Shikamaru?" Turning back to that voice he saw Kankuro looking sheepishly at the floor, he looked kind of embarrassed but damn it that was just so freaking cute, "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm happy to help."

"So . . ." Kankuro said in a choking breath, trying to hold back the sound of arousal in his voice, "That's a new usage of Shadow Possession, huh? What else can you do with it?"

"Err, well," Walking over to Kankuro he shoved his hands into his pockets and climbed lazily over the puppet, he ignored the look he got in return – it seemed Kankuro was pretty possessive of those things – and stood only a foot away from his companion. For some reason his heart wouldn't stop racing and his whole body felt alive as it trembled and shivered, "I can use the shadows to interact with living and non-living objects. You saw what I could do with inanimate things but I can affect living people in new ways too, the technique my dad just showed me involved using the shadow to strangle an opponent in battle. It's pretty cool, I'm still figuring out how else I can use it, you know?"

Oh man, Kankuro could feel himself blushing at that! He knew he shouldn't, he really did, but for some reason all he could think about was if you could use a shadow to strangle a person then you must be able to touch a person in other ways too, and how would that even feel? Would it be like a clone touching you? He didn't want to admit it but he'd seen a couple of ninjas here having fun with some shadow clones, it'd made him beyond curious as to what that'd be like to try, but right now the shadow hands on skin seemed a much more erotic option. Damn it, who was he kidding? This was stupid! This was Shikamaru! No way would such thoughts even cross his mind, let alone would he act them out with Kankuro! Still, he was standing so close, his dark eyes observing him carefully and his mouth parted slightly as if begging to be kissed, if only he'd move closer, step forward, lean into him so he could feel what it'd be like for himself . . .

"Hey Kankuro, you're kind of blushing . . . You okay?"

"Yeah, it's – it's nothing . . ."

Maybe he was wrong but did Kankuro -? Shikamaru tried to hold back a smile as the hope grew inside him, it was possible that perhaps Kankuro did want the same things that he did and if that was the case maybe it meant they could go forward, act on their instincts and feelings. He could have just dismissed that blush, that pink sprinkling that coated his friend's cheeks and gave him such a gorgeous glow, he could have changed the topic or even left or maybe even laughed it all off, but he didn't – he couldn't! – sure it might have been easier to ignore but some things just couldn't be pushed aside. He wanted Kankuro and if he left this opportunity alone he'd always be wondering just what could have happened, if Kankuro really did love him back, and he couldn't live like that. He had to know and most of all he was willing to fight for this Sand-Ninja. He wouldn't let him go without a fight.

Still, he had to be subtle, if Kankuro didn't love him in return and Shikamaru suddenly confessed then he could scare the elder off for good, he'd lose a valuable friend and have ruined any chance he'd have had. The best thing to do would be to do something that could be taken in several ways, something that could be a sign of lust and love but equally shrugged off as nothing if the feelings weren't reciprocated. So, whilst trying to ignore his own blushing face and heated body, he lifted his hand and pressed it lightly to Kankuro's forehead. Beneath him he could feel the warm flesh and soft skin, the smooth face of the boy he loved, and gentle he stroked a long path down his cheek before letting his fingers trail over that strong jawbone . . .

"You feel as hot as you look." He said, cursing himself as it sounded so much more forward than he'd intended, "I mean – it's just – you were - . . ."

"For someone so smart you sure suck at excuses."

Looking up he saw Kankuro smirking at him like he'd just won the goddamn lottery, his mouth was pulled back into a handsome yet cocky smile and his deep coloured eyes were hazed and blurred, a look of needy desperation and yet complete control. It was obvious he knew just what Shikamaru had been thinking and doing, but what wasn't obvious was how he felt in return . . . Was he disgusted, pleased, annoyed, or happy? How could it be that Shikamaru could plan a battle over three steps ahead of his comrades and yet he couldn't analyse this situation! Then Kankuro did something that made his feelings clear – very clear . . .

Reaching for Shikamaru's hand he carefully intertwined his fingers with his from behind, then leading the other's palm to his face he nuzzled into it, the feeling of that rough flesh upon his soft cheek meant the world to him. He felt close to the man he loved and loved back, the simple gesture meaning so much to him, he could feel a slight spark run down his body and his skin tingle with need, and all because he'd made that first contact with Shikamaru.

After a second of shock Shikamaru began to move his hand of his own accord. He couldn't stop caressing the face of the man he loved, feeling every inch of him; his hand explored every crevice and his fingers trailed over every part of him. He could remember stroking those soft eyelids as they closed with a sensuous smile and feeling the curves of those full round lips, he remembered mapping out all his could so that he would never forget this moment, these feelings, these sensations. Then his other hand came up to knock back that hood and locked itself into those silky, smooth, chestnut locks, feeling the way they poured between his fingers like clear rainwater.

"Why are you letting me do this?" Shikamaru eventually gasped out, his body coming closer to Kankuro's so that they were pressed chest to chest feeling the body heat of the other seeping through their clothing, "I didn't think you'd want this."

"I've wanted this for a long time, Shikamaru, you wouldn't believe. I just never thought you'd be into guys, especially not me, I guess I was wrong though. I really like you a lot, if you want to take this further . . ."

Shikamaru pressed his face forehead, burying his head into Kankuro's neck and inhaling deeply to take in a rich scent that was uniquely him, something deep and musky and delicious. It made him relish the way those lose strands of hair brushed against his forehead, the way he could hear the panting breath of his soon-to-be lover and the way he felt the elder's chest heave beneath him. The wind blew lightly and the sun struck Kankuro's face full on so – if Shikamaru had looked – he would have seen a beautiful and natural glow, skin slightly damp with sweat and lips moist with arousal as a long, pink tongue swept over them. He could feel hands pressing their way between their bodies, the movement oddly arousing and reminding him of the other live beside him, and then slowly his Chunin vest began to become undone as he took in the moment of absolute perfection.

Moving his own hold he gently held onto Kankuro's neck and massaged the muscles there lightly yet firmly, causing the older to lean into the touch, with the right side of his neck exposed he began to kiss that creamy skin with earnest desire. His lips wrapped around his revealed pulse, his teeth nibbling lightly to leave marks as his tongue lathed at the sensitive area, as he sucked and kissed his free hand snaked its way down Kankuro's back before resting at that special juncture that led down to his buttocks. He didn't press on though, he didn't want to rush Kankuro, he had to be sure this is what the handsome Shinobi wanted.

He groaned as he felt his vest pushed off from his shoulders, the growing erection of Kankuro beneath him pressing firmly against his hipbone, his mouth bit hard upon the soft neck beneath him as the variety of sensations conspired against him and forced him to grind his own aching member against his partner. He didn't think he'd make it when those cool hands snuck their way under his shirt and lifted it high, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Kankuro as he was now left bare-chested, his upper-body clothes left in a untidy pile upon the grass. It was then those deft fingers slowly snaked their way up his abdomen, feeling his stomach tense and flex as they sent shivers of pleasure through his aching body, and then – and then they inched their way to his pectorals rubbing at his nipples, teasing them into hard nubs. At once he gasped loudly and clung hard onto Kankuro's shoulders, his nails digging hard into his skin as those fingertips tweaked and flicked at his achingly hard nubs, the pleasure exquisite and mind-blowing, hot electric jolts of arousal coursing through every inch of his body!

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kankuro?" Shikamaru gasped, a heavenly feeling coming over him as those hands lowered to work at his trousers, undoing them easily before removing them along with his Shinobi accessories with such speed he'd never imagined. "I don't want this to be a one time thing, if we do this we'll be a couple. It's a lot of hassle but it'll be worth it. I want us to be together."

Looking down he realised he was now fully naked. Kankuro was kneeling upon the ground and looking up at him with such an erotic smile that it shouldn't have been legal for him to make such an expression, he made eye contact with Shikamaru before lowering his head to get a clear look of his uncut cock. It didn't seem fair to him that the other should be so exposed and he shouldn't, so as he took in all of that perfect body he began to remove his clothes as slowly and sensually as possible.

With every inch of skin that came on show that beautiful cock before him seemed to grow harder and harder; the way it bounced slightly on Shikamaru's stomach as it twitched with need, the way the tip seeped small beads of silver pre-come, the way it seemed such an angry red as it cried out to be touched. It was so long, so wide, it made Kankuro wonder just what it'd feel like inside him but today – today he wanted to prove his love by taking Shikamaru; he could save the pleasure of feeling Shikamaru inside him, stretching him, taking him forcefully for another day, if things went well they'd have a lifetime to try it all out. Quickly he relieved himself of his own trousers and underwear, letting his own cock breath in the warm air, and with a soft breath licked his lips one last time before swallowing hard. Placing his hands firmly on Shikamaru's legs he trailed his hands upwards gently tickling the outside of his thighs, feeling the firm flesh beneath him flex with the teasing and tickling of his hands on bare skin. With a gorgeous smile he shot his hands around to the twin globed buttocks and held on tight, massaging them and rolling them in his hands to feel their spectacular warmth.

"I really do love you, Shikamaru," Kankuro said, burying his head into the crease where thigh met groin, sniffing deeply to take in that delicious scent of arousal, his hot breath building dewdrops on that long shaft just an inch before him. "I want this. I want you. I want us to be together." Looking up with lust-filled eyes glazed over, pupils dilated as wide as they could go, he could no longer contain himself, "I love you."

With a swift movement he angled his head over that delicious cock and swallowed it in one go. Clenching onto those buttocks for balance he relaxed his mouth and tried to hold back his gag reflex, this was the first time he'd ever done something like this and the whole thing was absolutely terrifying yet amazing, it was much harder than he'd thought it'd be as he could feel that round head pressing against the back of his throat. The taste was strange too, sort of waxy yet sweet and just when it went away it'd come back as strong as before, when he ran his hot tongue along that shaft he could almost feel that bulging vein throb with arousal, and when he dipped his tongue into that salty, weeping slit he could feel the whole penis throb with anticipation. He could feel the coarse pubic hair tickling his nose each time he thrust his head up and down, he could feel Shikamaru's hands twisting in his hair as he groaned from above, and God it was turning him on so much! His own cock was hard as a nail and weeping profusely so it begged to be touched, but the whimpering sounds of his lover were such a turn-on he knew one touch and it'd all be over.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was amazing! The hot, wet heat around his cock felt like heaven and the pressure of those strong sucks was mind-blowing, he couldn't believe that Kankuro hadn't done this before; he'd pause at times to blow cold air over his cock or dip his tongue into the slit to scoop out the pre-come, each little technique driving him crazy! He could feel his balls throb and tighten as his breath caught somewhere in his throat, his whole groin area burned and ached with a desperate need and utmost pleasure and he was so close he wanted to scream his release to the world! It was all so hot. Looking down he could see those red lips encasing his cock, feel the satin locks of hair under his fingers, see the half-lidded gaze of desire in Kankuro's eyes, and then - . . . Then he could feel a hot, hard finger pressing against his entrance. Although he didn't press in the fact that his unused ring of muscle had something pushed against it, massaging it, coaxing it to wink and open to the air was absolutely mind-blowing.

With a loud cry of pleasure he came hard.

It felt like his whole body was emptying itself and he virtually screamed into the empty forest, his balls pulled tight into himself as his penis shot load after load until he thought it'd go on forever, his abdomen crunched as his head shot back with his mouth wide open and eyes scrunched shut. He felt so sorry for Kankuro as he yanked hard at his hair and then felt his knees give way, sending him hurtling backwards onto the grass below. He was in such throes of orgasmic bliss that he barely felt his spine colliding with the ground, didn't even notice as Kankuro fell with him and his teeth scraped slightly on his softening cock.

Easing his hands from between Shikamaru's behind and the ground Kankuro smiled. His mouth was still full with come and despite the slightly heinous taste he refused to swallow just yet, the mixture in his mouth was like salt-water but thick like cake-mix and it wasn't exactly enjoyable, but the fact alone he could make Shikamaru feel this way turned him on past all endurance. He just knew if he didn't get inside the younger soon he'd spill his own load onto the ground, truth was Shikamaru was just too damned hot! He was beautiful, handsome, gorgeous and he wanted him so much – he couldn't wait anymore, he just had to have him and have him now.

Spitting all the gathered come into his hand he smirked down at Shikamaru who could only lazily nod back, the man beneath was red all over with that after-glow look with a small trail of drool from the corner of his mouth, he already looked thoroughly fucked and the image was so hot that Kankuro had to swallow hard as he was salivating so much. When he looked down he saw Shikamaru was half-hard again already in anticipation of what was to come, he was amazed at how easy it was to get aroused at that age with all the hormones racing, but he wasn't going to complain, not when he had Shikamaru lying so dishevelled and needy beneath him aching to be touched and loved.

Parting Shikamaru's legs gently he crawled in between and dipped two fingers into the substance of his left hand, coating them thoroughly, he let out a shallow breath as he watched Shikamaru watching him and saw the other give a look of complete bliss and trust. After a sharing a moment that seemed to last an eternity Kankuro carefully pressed one finger to that tight ring of muscle and pressed in; it felt so amazing he could have died then a happy man! It was as if the younger body was sucking him in, drawing his finger deeper inside than he could have imagined, the way those hot walls clenched and unclenched around him was almost like feeling a heartbeat, and he could feel each and every ridge inside that hot little body. Looking up he could see Shikamaru's face twisted into a look of pleasure, he obviously felt no pain from the intrusion judging by the way he panted and begged for more, and he looked so needy and desperate Kankuro could barely wait to take him. Gently easing in another finger he scissored and twisted to open that virgin passage and make things easier, just when he was about to remove his fingers he curled them into a 'come-hither' motion and touched that special spot inside of Shikamaru . . .

"Oh God, fuck!"

Shikamaru's voice made him the personification of sex. The way his back arched from the ground, the way he thrust down hard upon those two digits, the way his fingers clawed at the earth, it was all so hot! His mouth was opened into a perfect 'O' and his insides clenched hard upon Kankuro, trying to draw him in as he pulled out, he felt almost guilty as he saw his lover give a look of complete disappointment and need, now completely hard and leaking all over again. With a warm smile he wiped the rest of the come onto his own cock, covering it as completely as he could, when every last inch was covered he finally positioned himself over Shikamaru and bent down for a mind-blowing kiss.

As his lips collided with Shikamaru's he found himself in a world of bliss. Despite the rough texture of those lips they felt amazing against his, they moved so well with only the slightest hint of pressure but all the skill in the world, it was a slow kiss but so passionate Kankuro all but moaned as his arms wrapped around Shikamaru, hugging him tight against him. The kiss was so slow but sensual he barely noticed the nipping upon the corner of his mouth or the tongue sneaking out, it wasn't until Shikamaru's tongue was fully inside him did he realise. He could taste coffee upon the other's lips, feel the hot interior of his mouth and the strong force of his tongue battling against him, he could feel the saliva spreading across their faces as it grew messy and hot but neither cared. It was so intense, so perfect, so fucking awesome! Then – without even realising it – Kankuro felt himself slipping inside.

Oh God! It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, it was so hot and tight around him it was like a vice-grip, each time he pressed further in the more Shikamaru would falter and stall in his kiss, and when he was finally all the way in – balls pressed tight against that perfect behind – it took all his energy not to thrust like crazy and hurt his sensitive lover. Shit, he could feel those inner walls clamping around him, the kiss had ended seconds ago through all the distraction, their nipples rubbed together with the friction of chest against chest and their mouth remained crushed together and they both panted desperately for breath. He could feel the hot breath against him, here the heavy gasps for breath, feel the hard scrape of nails down his back as that hard cock between them shifted and jolted against his stomach. It felt so good, so right, so perfect. Here he was, joined with the man he loved after all this time, feeling him in a way no other had felt, seeing those expressions on his face as he twisted and contorted his mouth and scrunched his eyes shut. It was so fucking hot, so delicious, so downright erotic. God he loved Shikamaru!

"Shikamaru," Kankuro gasped, kissing at his lover's mouth between each breath and occasionally feeling the tongue lick back at his lips and inch its way inside him, "Babe, open your eyes. I'm going to start moving, I want you to open your eyes, I want us to see each other when we come, baby."

Opening his eyes Shikamaru looked up at Kankuro.

"Perfect," Kankuro said with a blissful smile, looking down into those gorgeous orbs, "You're so fucking perfect."

Then – without breaking eye-contact or moving his hold – he began to pull back, feeling those hot rings of muscle close as he left, before thrusting slowly in and feeling them open for him once more. Shikamaru gasped at the sensation of feeling a hot, hard object causing such delicious friction on his sensitive muscles, the movement goddamn wonderful as the head of that cock pressed against the spongy place of his prostate. He felt like he was in heaven. It was so – so much better than masturbating and a hundred times better than he ever dreamed sex could be! Wrapping his legs around Kankuro's waist he felt the arms tighten around his body, he felt so close to his lover, so attached, like they were one and the same. The slow, soft movements were more akin to lovemaking than fucking and that's what they were doing, making love. It was so delicious, so good! To feel Kankuro deep within him, holding him tightly, to see those eyes gazing down at him with nothing but adoration, it was perfection!

Pushing his hips up to meet Kankuro he squeezed his muscles inside and smiled as he heard Kankuro yell out in sheer ecstasy, moaning as he saw Kankuro's mouth widen in a paroxysm of pleasure. Then suddenly the movements sped up, the thrusts were hard and bruising almost but the way they hit every time his sweet spot made it all better, he could feel his head pounding on the ground as his whole body moved in rhythm to the thrusts, and then Kankuro began to kiss him passionately too. It felt so good! To be touched in such a special way, in a way no one had ever touched him before, to be held so close and pounded into the ground! It was rough but it felt so amazing, he was with the man he loved and they were doing this for the first time, sharing such a special moment, and that cock felt so good deep inside him, pulsing and pressing! The moans were perhaps the biggest turn-on, hearing Kankuro get louder and louder, more vocal as his pleasure grew and then – and then -! Then he moved his right arm from around Shikamaru to grasp between them, grabbing his cock.

The feeling of a hand other than his own, touching his most sensitive of parts, was out of this world. He could feel that soft hand massaging him, twisting with each upward movement, the thumb alternating between dipping into the slit and rubbing under the head, the skill absolutely beyond words! He could hear balls slapping his skin, hear the soft and strange sound as the lubrication of his pre-come made Kankuro work faster, feel the sticky sweet feeling of sweat coating both their bodies and bringing them together as one. He was climbing higher and higher. The feeling of true bliss so close in his reach and then that he looked deep into those eyes and that was all it took. Screaming so loud his throat tore and birds scattered from the trees he let lose a world-shattering climax.

Instinctively his inner walls clamped tight around Kankuro and the very sensation sent his lover over the edge, Kankuro came with a scream as loud as his own and the feeling of that hot pressure of come on his prostate made him scream even louder with the added pleasure. His cock felt like it was being milked for every last drop, his body felt completely spent and exhausted but in a way so euphoric it was impossible to describe. He felt like he was on drugs or drunk, so completely sated he saw white and couldn't seem to climb down from his high, his stomach and chest – Kankuro's too – was slicked with his come, his hair still in its ponytail but now off-centre and covered with sweat. He expected Kankuro to pull out at that point but instead he nuzzled into his love's neck and rolled them over, as he moved them his limp member slid out and caused Shikamaru to hiss in discomfort, he felt oddly empty now without Kankuro inside him and he could feel the come seeping out of his used hole. As Kankuro wrapped his arms around him he could do nothing but smile like a schoolgirl with her first crush, he could only hope he didn't obsess over Kankuro the same way that Ino did over Sasuke.

He could feel kisses being administered to his head and feel his hair-tie being pulled out, leaving his long hair to drape over his shoulders elegantly, he knew Kankuro would be admiring the rarely seen sight and smiled even more. It was such a perfect moment. He moaned as those arms wrapped around him once more and held him closer, keeping them locked together.

"That was amazing, Shika," Kankuro murmured, rubbing circles on his boyfriend's lower back, "I never thought it could be that great. It's like – it's like fucking perfect, I can't wait to do that again."

"Wait? When did I become 'Shika'?"

"Since just now," Kankuro yawned, kissing the top of the head below him, "It's a cute name. You know something, it's weird how freaking lazy you are but when it come to making love you're like a wild animal, that was like the best ever! You must be saving that energy up or something!"

"Sheesh, you're so unromantic, way to ruin a moment."

Laughing Kankuro pulled Shikamaru up and gave him a passionate kiss, one that left him breathless and blushing and would have had him hard had he not just came twice, all he could do in response though was look dazedly upon his lover and breath hard. Kankuro looked so peaceful, serene, so beautiful and his smile so soft and sincere, it was then that Shikamaru knew they'd be a couple forever. . .

"Don't worry about it being unromantic," Kankuro whispered, "They'll be an infinite amount of moments to come, and as long as they're with you each one will be perfect . . ."


End file.
